Fugitives
by animeXfangirlX
Summary: Levy is a fugitive. She has a good life though. Awesome friends. Even a decent past surprisingly. But one man shows up. Will she fall? Or will she fly away free?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so this is my first fan fic. Ever. It's crazy. But I thought I'd try it. I'll post another chapter even though no one sees this e cuz this one's really short lol**

* * *

Now, I have no clue if _you_ have ever been a fugitive, but it's not fun. It's definitely not like in the books with danger and thrill around every corner. I know first hand what it's like to be on the run from the law. It's more like pick pocketing people, maybe altering a few people's memories here and there, and lying low in dark, rotting, abandoned houses. Though for me it's easy because, well, I'm an expert. I've been on the run since I was born.

I should explain. I'm a mage. I know, hard to believe. I am though. In Fiore, it's illegal to have magic. For some reason I don't know, mages have been the equivalent to mass murderers for the last hundred years. Now, I didn't really know my parents, but they had me on the run. I was literally born a criminal. It's not my fault I've got mages' blood, though. Anyway, my parents were caught and executed when I was five. No, stop. I don't need pity. I don't even remember them well enough to be sad. I've lived my whole life on the run, with friends.

Well, sometimes.

You see, I'm part of this organization for struggling mages. It's called **FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

 **Please, please, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long... heh. I have school work and crap so...**

 **Just remember to leave a review :D**

* * *

Fairy Tail is what mages call a guild. There are others leukEmia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel. We're the best, though. Guilds are organizations that house wizards until they're old enough to support themselves. Some non-magic people request certain things from I'm guilds. This way with the rewards we get we don't have to steal.

I started working when I was 10... Most kids start at age 12. I have good blood I guess. I really don't know.

Now that I think about it, you have no clue who I am. Well, my name is Levy McGarden. I have blue hair, which is awesome by the way. Big brown eyes are the best part of my face. Then it gets bad. I'm 17 with the body of a 13 year old. But if I do say so myself, my hips don't lie.

Still, it's pretty painful when all your best friends are more- well, let's just say well endowed in the chest area. Take my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, for example. She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. She has hair that looks like it was woven straight from gold and brown eyes that seem like they contain all the stars. I know it sounds like I'm in love with her, but my love is completely platonic. Anyway, she has curves to die for and long legs I seriously need. Her skin is so clear it's like a baby's. She's so perfect it's scary...

Yes, I know, I'm describing the typical 'mean girl.' Well, Lu is the exact opposite, actually. She's really outgoing, generous, and way too forgiving and trusting for her own good. Oh, and did I mention she's amazing with kids? I can't even think of a single flaw about her! Other than her extremely short temper, of course.

But anyway, this is about me. Even though I could go on about Lu for days. Especially about the fact that she loves books almost as much as me. You see, I like books more than my first, Erza, likes strawberry cake. Well, that's not a very good comparison considering you don't actually know Erza, but trust me, it's a lot.

Back on track. As I mentioned before, I'm 17, major bookworm, and probably have one of the most unappealing female bodies you could think of. Now imagine that person as a major criminal. Yeah, it's pretty hard, isn't it? After all mages are pretty easily spotted, so it's a good disguise. Unless someone sees my mark...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the long wait I've just been overwhelmed with school and stuff... but anyway please enjoy! This chapter is a bit longer than the other! :3**

* * *

So, mages have a birthmark. All of them. Right on our necks. Everyone's is different but non-magic people don't have one at all. Mine looks like a cross. I don't know how or why because usually they correspond with your magic. I use Solid Script and a cross has nothing to do with it...

Oh, I should probably explain that too. Mavis, I'm getting ahead of myself... there are different types of magic. Mine is the ability to make words become reality. For example, if I said "iron," while using my magic obviously, the word would appear made out of iron. There's definitely more magical than that, though. Lu has Celestial Spirit magic. She collects keys that give her the ability to open the gates to the Celestial Spirit World and summon a spirit that's based off of a constellation. There's even more too: Natsu has Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Gray has Ice Devil Slayer magic, Erza has Requip Magic, and so on and so on.

Anyway, all of this information brings us to my current situation. I'm actively running for my life. Why? Oh, just because someone tried to mug me, saw my mark, and bolted, running for the Council office that's down the street. Now, a bunch of Council officers are chasing after me.

I know this probably doesn't sound that bad to you. After all, I've been training my whole life. I can easily outrun them. But, you see, now they've seen my face. I cant go out into public now because they'll all start chasing me. Just great.

Alright then, now I need a plan...

I look around to see if there are any alleys. Oh look, there isn't. Ok, any vehicles? Nope. Then I'll just wing it I guess... I push over a bunch of crates and bins (cliche I know... don't judge) and then watch my pursuers trip and fall. Wow, I've always wanted to do that. Now I have to get back to Fairy Tail.

I pull out a Teleport Lacrima and adjust it to the guild's location. Hitting the big, Blue button I reopen my eyes and I'm outside the large tavern like building. A large sign overhead says in giant, red letters "Fairy Tail" with our insignia right beside it. The guild is located in the middle of a very dense forest. This makes it easier for us not to get found.

As I walk in the doors I have to duck to avoid getting hit by a flying table as the guild's daily brawl takes place. When my guild mates saw me shortsighted greeting vs that I'm very used to by now.

"Levy! You're back! I thought you were gonna stay in Hargeon tonight." Lucy beckoned me to come sit with her, Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Um... I was but I kinda got found out by some guy. The Council guys saw my face and I teleported here as fast as I could," I stated. Everyone in the vicinity turned to look at me worryingly.

"Levy, are you sure you're okay?" Erza asked in her nicest tone possible... It was still kinda intimidating.

Yes, Erza, I'm fine," I smile at them all reassuringly and go ask Mirajane, our bartender and also an S-Class mage, for my usual breakfast, "Mira! Can I have an omelet, bacon, and a chocolate milk, please?"

"Sure thing, Levy! Have you seen the new Sorcerer Weekly issue?" She responded with the smile that she's famous for.

"No, why?"

"Well, you," She began pulling the magazine out of her purse, "are in it!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. There was no way that anyone as, well, unknown as me could appear in the magazine for mages. I grabbed it and flipped through the pages until I saw my name. I froze. Right in the center of the magazine, where the rankings are, was my picture. It read:

Top Ten of Fiore's Cutest Mages

10\. Chelia Blendy

9\. Eve Tearm

8\. Romeo Conbolt

7\. Kinana

6\. Charle

5\. Happy

4\. Frocsh

3\. Wendy Marvell

2\. Asuka Connel

 **1\. Levy McGarden**

Instantly I wanted to cry. I've never been mentioned anywhere in Sorcerer Weekly and then I just suddenly pop up. In the Cute Mage section too! Apparently I'm cuter than a six year old! Instead of putting a 17 year old in the "Mages I'd Like to Date" section they put me in the "Cutest Mages" section. I a actually going to murder Jason, the head editor and writer for Sorcerer Weekly.

Speaking of him, he's coming in today today to do some interviews. Oh he's definitely getting a piece of my mind...


End file.
